YunJae 'My Boo'
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: Boys Love / "Boo.. Boo.. Boo.." panggilku seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kami ke kanan dan kiri / Cup! Cup! mengeratkan pelukanku seraya menciumi pipi dan bibir merah cherrynya tanpa mempedulikan teriakannya / Sepenggal YunJae moment di pagi hari dan hadiah untuk wamilnya lelaki kesayangan #WeWillWaitForJaejoong Comeback safely, My Hero


_"Boo.."_

Panggilku saat tak merasakan pelukan dan aroma tubuhnya. Dengan posisi tidur tengkurap dan mata yang masih terpejam, aku mengulurkan tangan, mencari-cari keberadaannya di atas ranjang_ king size_ku.

Aku menggeliatkan tubuh lalu membuka mata perlahan saat tak mendapatkan 'hasil' ketika mengulurkan tangan. Dan benar saja, untuk kesekian kalinya aku mendapati ranjang kosong saat membuka mata di pagi hari.

Membuatku mendengus kesal.

...

...

Enno KimLee Present

**"My Boo"**

Cast : YunJae only!

Rate : T

**Ficlet**

Warn : Boy x Boy, romance, fluffy

Yang ga' suka yaoi, ga' suka YunJae, langsung klik back aja.

No bash.. No flame.. No copy-paste.

Saya cinta damai.

...

...

_Semua Cast punya Tuhan, agency-nya masing-masing, orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, fans, serta shipper._

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

**Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya.**

Happy Readiiiiing :)

...

...

"Ya!" Seru lelaki yang sedang mengaduk susu di meja dapur saat aku menghampirinya dan mengecup pipi kanannya.

"Yunnie!" Serunya lagi ketika aku memeluknya dari samping.

Aku hanya tersenyum saat ia menoleh dan menatapku kesal. "Boo.. kau meninggalkan aku sendiri lagi di kamar," ujarku mengacuhkan tatapan kesalnya.

"Aku membuat sarapan untuk kita"

"Kau bisa menyiapkannya setelah aku bangun, Boo.."

"Aku tidur sangat nyenyak beberapa hari ini, jadi aku selalu bangun pagi, Yunnie.."

"Boo.. Setidaknya jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri di ranjang besar itu. Kau bisa menemaniku saja tanpa tidur kan"

"Ayolah, Yunho.. Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Terdengar kekanakan sekali," jawabnya setelah memasukkan kotak susu ke lemari, mengacuhkan ucapanku yang tadi.

Oh! Dia sudah memanggilku dengan Yunho, berarti pembicaraan saat ini termasuk serius.

"Panggilan itu menggemaskan Jae, seperti sikapmu saat bermanja padaku," ujarku.

"Aku memang menggemaskan tapi tidak kekanakan, Yun."

"Aku tidak menganggapmu kekanakan, bahkan umurmu sudah 23 tahun"

"Ya! Jung Yunho."

Nah! Dia sudah memanggil nama lengkapku. Berarti dia sedang marah padaku.

"Tidak, pokoknya aku akan memanggilmu dengan Boo."

"Aku tidak akan menyahut jika begitu"

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saat ia berusaha melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap kearah lain. Yuph, aku belum melepaskan pelukanku tapi hanya merubah posisi dari pelukan samping menjadi berhadapan.

"Boo.. Boo.. Boo.." panggilku seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kami ke kanan dan kiri.

Aku mendengar ia berdecak tapi aku tak peduli. Aku malah menempelkan hidung di lehernya dan menghirup aroma bayi yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Harusnya kau yang kupanggil Boo! Kau sangat kekanakan dibanding umurmu yang sudah 25 tahun, Yunho."

"BooJae.. BooJae.. terserah kau mau bilang apa. Kekanakan? Balita? Aku tak masalah."

**Cup!**

**Cup!**

"Jadi aku bisa selalu bermanja padamu," lanjutku seraya menciumi pipi dan bibir merah _cherry_nya tanpa mempedulikan teriakannya.

"Ya! Jung Yunho, berhenti!"

**..The End..**

...

...

Hallo, saya kembali datang membawa 'Sepenggal' kegiatan YunJae di pagi hari.

FF ini saya publish sebagai permintaan maaf untuk janji yang belum bisa saya tepati.

Ternyata, saya belum bisa melanjutkan FF YunJae yang Heartbeat.

Sebagai penggantinya, saya membuat FF baru dengan latar pagi hari dan _Lovey dovey_nya YunJae.

Selain itu, FF ini di publish sebagai hadiah untuk Lelaki kesayangan saya yang menjalani Wajib Militernya di 31 Maret 2015 ini. Akhirnya, tiba juga hari dimana Dia menjalani kewajiban sebagai warga negara Korea.

Selama 1 tahun 9 bulan ke depan, saya harus terbiasa dengan 'kesunyian'. Walaupun Daddy Jung masih 'FREE', tapi tanpa Lelaki cantik itu maka seperti sayur tanpa garam (?)

Okelah.. cukup sekian cuap-cuap dari saya.

Semoga FF ini tidak mengecewakan.

...

...

**#WeWillWaitForJaejoong**

Comeback safely, My Hero ** bornfreeonekiss**

Stay Healthy and Fighting!

...

...

_**Last,**_

_**Wanna Gimme Your Review...?**_


End file.
